<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lopez-Andersons AU Timeline by siriusdamage, strawberryschaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593708">Lopez-Andersons AU Timeline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusdamage/pseuds/siriusdamage'>siriusdamage</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryschaos/pseuds/strawberryschaos'>strawberryschaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College, Coming Out, Dating, Divorce, Dysfunctional Family, Engagement, F/F, Family Drama, High School, Homophobia, Like. A lot, Lopandersons AU, M/M, Marriage, Moving In Together, Sexuality Crisis, Teen Pregnancy, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusdamage/pseuds/siriusdamage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryschaos/pseuds/strawberryschaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The timeline/basic explanation of the AU, probably a useful read if you're planning on reading any of the fics that fall into the collection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson &amp; Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Pam Anderson/Maribel Lopez, Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lopandersons AU</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lopez-Andersons AU Timeline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Timeline:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pre-canon</span>
  </em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Maribel figures out she’s a lesbian &amp; her and Victor (Santana’s dad) split on good terms</span></li>
<li><span>Blaine comes out (age 13)</span></li>
<li><span>Pam starts thinking about her own sexuality (had always kind of assumed everyone liked girls in some capacity, nope, surprise she’s bi) </span></li>
<li><span>Blaine’s dad (Hank) isn’t happy about Blaine coming out and Pam knows he wouldn’t be happy about her recent discovery either so she stays in the closet and tries to keep everything calm for the family’s sake </span></li>
<li><span>Things are pretty much fine for a little while </span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Season 1</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Offscreen:</span>
  </em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Blaine has his Sadie Hawkins dance &amp; gets beat up (following canon)</span></li>
<li><span>Hank says a lot of really awful shit about what happened to Blaine at the dance, both to his face and behind his back, and it turns into a big argument between him and Pam </span></li>
<li><span>She comes out to him during that argument</span></li>
<li><span>He is not happy to say the least</span></li>
<li><span>They separate, Hank moves out and Cooper decides to take his side, Pam and Hank officially divorce as soon as they can and have as little to do with each other as possible </span></li>
<li><span>Cooper moves to L.A.</span></li>
<li><span>Blaine transfers to Dalton (2nd semester)</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <em>
    <span>Onscreen:</span>
  </em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Quinn has Beth &amp; doesn’t give her up</span></li>
<li><span>Quinn moves in with Santana &amp; the Lopezes</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Between s1-2</span>
  </em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Quinn and Santana start dating</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Season 2</span>
  </em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Kurt brings Blaine to Burt and Carole’s wedding</span></li>
<li><span>Both Blaine and Santana bring their moms</span></li>
<li><span>Pam and Maribel meet there</span></li>
<li><span>Kurt and Blaine get together</span></li>
<li><span>Pam and Maribel start dating &amp; later get engaged</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Between s2-3</span>
  </em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>The Lopez and Anderson families move in together</span></li>
<li><span>Pam and Maribel get married</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Season 3</span>
  </em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Blaine transfers to McKinley</span></li>
<li><span>Blaine meets Sebastian</span></li>
<li><span>Kurt and Blaine break up (e5)</span></li>
<li><span>Blaine transfers back to Dalton</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Between s3-4</span>
  </em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Sebastian and Blaine start dating</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Season 4</span>
  </em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Quinn goes to Yale</span></li>
<li><span>Pam and Maribel take care of Beth while Quinn is at school &amp; she comes back to visit whenever possible</span></li>
<li><span>Santana goes to college. Drops out and goes feral for a bit. Yknow, canon stuff</span></li>
<li><span>Drama happens at Sebastian’s house at Thanksgiving (e8)</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>He told his parents about him dating Blaine and fully came out as gay </span></li>
<li><span>They didn’t take it well</span></li>
<li><span>He wasn’t technically kicked out but it was very heavily implied and he didn’t want to stay anyways </span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Sebastian moves in with the Anderson-Lopezes (there on weekends &amp; breaks)</span></li>
<li><span>The Anderson-Lopezes meet Sebastian’s little sister Ellie-May, Pam starts getting closer with her, &amp; she spends breaks with them instead of with the Smythes when she can (she’s at Crawford during the week and most weekends but holiday and summer breaks she spends as much time as possible with them) </span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Season 5</span>
  </em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Blaine and Sebastian graduate &amp; go to New York</span></li>
<li><span>Blaine goes to NYADA, Sebastian to NYU (law program)</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Between s5-6</span>
  </em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Sebastian and Blaine come back to Lima and get a place together</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Blaine’s doing a work-study thing with the Warblers (basically what Kurt did for the NDs) because he never dropped out of NYADA</span></li>
<li><span>Sebastian hated studying law; he found it was full of pretentious entitled people and basically everything he spent years trying to get away from so he came back with Blaine and decided to just figure it out later</span></li>
</ul>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Season 6</span>
  </em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Dalton doesn’t burn down</span></li>
<li><span>Sebastian and Blaine coach the Warblers together</span></li>
<li><span>Quinn and Santana get married (no double wedding) </span></li>
<li><span>Quinn, Santana, and Beth get an apartment in New Haven while Quinn is in college</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Post-canon</span>
  </em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Blaine and Sebastian get married</span></li>
<li><span>Ellie-May moves in with Blaine and Sebastian</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>She’s only there on weekends and breaks because she’s still going to Crawford but still</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>